Hope
by softballlover9
Summary: How can something so small and little make such a big difference in peoples lives? Memories of the past, heartwarming and heartbreaking ones. Tears stream down faces with either happiness or sadness, feelings are brought out because of pain or happiness. All because of something so small.
1. Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

Being a beautiful day and the sun was out I decided to go for stroll with Plue, but it ended up more than a stroll because we went to the bakery and the shopping center where the cute clothes are sold. So the perfect day was spent outside I couldn't be any more happier. As Plue and I went home it starting to get dark and rain was coming fast, so we attempted to sprint home until I found something the corner of my eye. It was in an alley that I found a shiny object as I step closer it's starting to firm out a figure, sitting with its knees bent into its chest and it's head on it's knees. As I got closer the figure turned out to be a little boy with hair the color of the sunset and skin the color of snow. The boy was freezing, shivering and all you can hear was his sniffles and cries. His clothing consisted of a worn blanket a teared up T-shirt and shorts that are ripped up to his mid thigh. His limbs were just skin and boned and the flesh on his ribs started to sink in, was poor boy was starving.

As I approached him I believed he heard me and his head snapped up when I was about two feet away from him. As his head snapped his eyes were so big so innocent and scared but the color blue that was in then turned out to be a dark depressed gray. Dirt covered his face and it made his eyes pop out even more. He gasped and backed away from me like I was a monster. I asked him, "What's your name?" In response all I got was screams, "Don't hurt me please, don't hurt me I'm so sorry!" Why would he say something like that. What happened to this boy I want to help him so bad. I crouched to the floor and I put my hand out to the boy and I told him, "Hi my name is Lucy it's nice to meet you." The color of his eyes faded and he is he looked up at me I could see that he was a hopeless boy, he didn't respond back so then I asked him, "Would you like to come home with me I got some food and warm blankets." His response just broke my heart as he asked, "Are you going hurt me?" I replied back, "Of course I won't I promise." What happened to this poor boy? My hand is still out and the boy hesitated but after a while he took my hand and got up. He is tall as Wendy if not a little shorter but his stance was so shaky and so staggered. It was a good thing we were close to home, I piggybacked him all the way home and his heart was just beating so fast against my back.

Just as we got inside rain started to come down. I laid him on my couch and put all my blankets on him and went into the kitchen to get him some hot chocolate and water. When I came back he was already asleep and his face was so peaceful and Plue was asleep on his lap, all I could do was smile. I took a chair and sat right next to him and watched him sleep all the way until morning when he finally woke. Those beautiful blue eyes opened and he gasped wondering what he was, looking around in fear. Then when he looked me he remembered and look down like he was guilty of something. "I'm sorry please forgive me." I asked, "For what?" "Staying at your house. " I giggled and said, "I offered it to you." Then for the first time he smiled and said, " Thank you." "No problem. What's your name? " He looked down and depressed like he was ashamed of himself, " Ian." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ian." He looked at me shocked, but then that went away because he flashed a toothy grin at me, I melted inside because of the happiness this boy showed. I want to see him happy and flashing that cheesy smile... that smile so cheesy like Natsu's.


	2. His Story

Chapter 2: His Story

"Are you hungry Ian?" I asked. Ian nodded his head with that toothy grin on his face. "What do you like? I have PB&J or ham sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, pasta, or chicken nuggets." His face filled with delight as he said, "Chicken nuggets please!" "Ok how about as I make you chicken nuggets, why don't you wash-up?" He said, "I haven't taken a shower in five months. Yes please!" I told him where everything was how to turn it on and I found gray sweat pants that would fit him so I gave him those. He went into the bathroom and I put the dinosaur nuggets in the oven. I sat at my table thinking about Ian and what must have happened to that poor boy. As I started to remember what happened last night, the pictures of his face rushed in my head like a tornado and before I knew it tears escaped my eyes and splashed on my table. I put my head down and balled. I questioned myself about everything, 'Who could do this to him, let him suffer like this, I swear I will-' A hand touched my shoulder, thinking it was Ian I said as I got up, "Don't worry about me, Ian you're nuggets are almost ready." "Of course I have to worry about you Luce you're crying, and who is Ian?" "Natsu." I turned to see my friend standing with his arms crossed and Happy floating around his shoulder. "I found a little boy who was living on the streets, he looked so pale and sick I had to help him, he is just a kid." I started crying again covering my face with my hands, I felt his hands on my shoulders I looks up at his face covered in that toothy grin, "You're a good person Luce, don't worry he is in good hands now." I wiped my tears and smiled, he always finds a way to make me feel better.

"Oh boy! Are those dinosaur chicken nuggets!" Then again he is Natsu. "Lucy, who is that?" Ian stood right in the bathroom doorway with everything folded in his hands. He has freckles, they were covered from all the dirt and his hair was parted and neatly combed back. "This is my friend Natsu, Ian." The look that Ian gave Natsu was like a boy seeing his idol. "Wow, Natsu you have cool hair! May I touch it!" Natsu laughed and crouched down to him, "Sure thing kiddo!" Leaning his head to Ian, Natsu smiling as Ian touched his hair. Natsu has way with kids that just makes them light up like Wendy Romeo and Asuka. Ian sat at the table when I gave him the nuggets he just stuffed them down. I gave him a glass of milk and sat across from him. Natsu stood behind me, and Happy was on my lap. "Ian, how old are you?" Munching on his seconds he said, "I'm seven" Seven, no child should have suffered like that! "Do you remembered what happened to you?" Ian stopped munching, looked down and said, "My mommy and papa didn't like spending time with me, I brought a puppy home because it was alone, mommy told me to get rid of it. I cried, I didn't want it alone, mommy and papa have a lot of money so maybe we can use some for the puppy. Then they forget my birthday, and papa was always gone, he smelled really bad like that drinks he drinks, and mommy and papa would fight a lot and I would cry I didn't like it. They would forget me at school and my friend who worked for mommy and papa always was nice to me, her name was Abby but she got sick and went to heaven. One day they kicked me out because I was crying because they were fighting again and..." He started to cry with tears mixing is his milk mustache, "They told me they didn't love me!" It's a little similar to how my story was. They had all the money in the world but couldn't even spend it on their kid only on alcohol and themselves. I didn't know that I was crying until Happy told me I'm crying. Natsu put his arm around my shoulders and said that this kid is very smart and is a good kid.

Ian got up wiped his milk mustache on his arm. He ran up and hugged me. "Thank you Lucy!" I kissed his forehead and told him, "Hey, you want to know what sounds like fun?" "What?" "Let's get you some new clothes and I want you meet all my friends at a very special place that magic is at every corner." His blue eyes lightened up like the sky and he just smiled. He wanted me to hold his hand and we got him a red plaid long sleeve and jean shorts and black tennis shoes. After that Ian was in for the best day of his life as we entered the doors to the Fairy Tail Guild.


End file.
